


All the Good Boys Go To Hell

by Insert_witty_username



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stephen Strange, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slutty Stephen Strange, Smut, Somnophilia, Stephen's a bit of a slut in this, Stephen's ass gets WRECKED, Things do NOT get better, Tony is kind of a dick, Tony refuses to think he's anything but straight, Underage Drinking, all characters are 18, but only for the second chapter, good ending for tony, sad ending for Stephen, so bittersweet, then kind of to something darker, unconsensual slut shaming, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_witty_username/pseuds/Insert_witty_username
Summary: It all started with spin the bottle. And after all, of the people sitting around him, Stephen, his best friend of fifteen years, was by far one of the more bearable matches. But after their kiss, he can't help wanting more. It was an understatement to say that feelings and events escalated past the point of no return.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	1. when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the awesome @ironic-iconic-strange (on tumblr) for beta-ing me!!!  
> .  
> Handjobs, blowjobs, first time, gentle sex, bottom!Stephen

It started slowly. Just some dumb party, exactly the same as all the ones they’d been to before. A hodgepodge of alcohol- cheap beer purchased from an older sibling, the leftovers of mom and dad’s liquor cabinet, a keg full of something a little on the suspicious side a student had ‘brewed’ in their basement,- a small house packed past capacity with what felt like the whole high school, and in the middle of it, Tony and Stephen, sitting side by side, so close their thighs touched.

Tony pulled away from his kiss, the face of some girl he barely knew- someone in his class, maybe? Oh well, he at least knew she was a senior like him, even if her face was blurry and indistinct thanks to the vodka in his cup and the buzz in his head. Around him people cheered, clapping him on the back and ruffling his hair. Tony ignored how hollow the attention felt.

He grinned, tipping his cup up to the crowd. The gesture sent vodka splashing from the cup with the same air as his devil-may-care cocky smile.

“Alright, Stark! You’re up! Spin the bottle!” someone cried.

Tony grinned, leaning forwards and flicking the end of a half-empty bottle of  _ Sprite _ . The bottle spun and wobbled its way through a full circle and a half before landing close to where it started. Tony’s eyes trailed up past the cap and over long legs, clad in ripped jeans and stretched out into the circle, over a blue shirt stretched tight over a perfectly toned torso, and up to meet a pair of bright blue eyes colder than the Arctic ocean and ten times as sharp. A cheesy smile crept up to his face and the volume around him rose considerably.

“Ooh! Stephen~” he purred, slinking forwards on his hands and knees. Stephen rolled his eyes with his signature irritated amusement. Tony straddled Stephen’s legs, staring his best friend of fifteen years right in the eyes. “You excited? You’re about to join the countless lucky girls blessed with my kisses!”

Stephen’s eyes narrowed, but his smirk gave away how he really felt.  
“Bold of you to assume I even _want_ to kiss you, Stark.”

Something about the fond, cold look in Stephen’s eyes sent shivers down Tony’s spine. He wasn’t exactly averse to the feeling.

“Oh honey,  _ everyone  _ wants to kiss me. I’m about to be the best thing in your goddamn life,” Tony murmured. “No homo though, right man?”

Something flickered in Stephen’s eyes, but they froze over once more.

“Just kiss already!” someone said.

Tony rolled his eyes. He cupped Stephen’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together.

It was… different than Tony was expecting. He’d kissed people at parties before, drunk girls whose lips tasted of cheap cocktails, kool aid, and probably drugs, but this… this was a whole new sensation. Stephen’s lips were surprisingly soft, sweet almost. Tony pushed a little further, sweeping his tongue out pressing into the other teen’s mouth. Stephen tasted like a bitter mix of sangria, tequila, and white wine. And the feeling… it was nice. Warm and soft and surprisingly sweet. It felt like trust. Tony deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck. Behind them someone let out a loud whoop. The sound seemed to startle Stephen, and Tony’s friend pulled back, dragging Tony’s bottom lip between tantalizing teeth. Tony couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his lips. There was something strangely confident, daring almost, in Stephen’s eyes. Normally Stephen was somewhat reserved, but here, here he looked like he knew what he was doing.

“Damn man, when we said kiss we didn’t mean make out,” someone laughed.

“Whatever,” Tony shot back. “Go big or go home!”

He leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Stephen’s cheek, using it as a distraction to snag Stephen’s cup and down the rest of his drink. Stephen rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“Asshole.”

“Douchebag.”

“Ha! Gayyy-” a voice cried.

“Nah man, we’re not gay! We’re bros,” Tony said. He ruffled Stephen’s hair. “We’re just not cowards afraid of toxic masculinity and shit!”

Beneath him, Stephen deflated. Around them, the party continued.

Okay maybe he was having a few problems with the whole ‘gay’ thing. He definitely wasn’t gay. Girls were cool. So cool. But he also couldn’t stop thinking about Stephen. How soft those perfect lips were, how beautiful they were- the perfect shape, the perfect colour, their just overall, well, perfection- God he just wanted to taste them again. And the way Stephen had reacted beneath him, how he’d pushed back against Tony, bringing a burning blaze to their joint lips and the way his beautiful hands had tangled in his hair and tugged, how every inch of his skin had felt like fire and ice and everything in between. And damn it felt good.

But now things were so awkward between them. They still hung out but things were… different. Sometimes things were calm enough to seem somewhat normal, but then something would happen. Eye contact that lasted just a few seconds too long, a hand lingering on a knee, eyes following a tongue as it raced out to wet perfect lips- Tony wanted to pretend it was fine, but something deep in his gut told him things would never be the same.

Tony sighed, slumping back, tossing his  _ Wii  _ controller behind him. Beside him, Stephen crowed triumphantly. He flopped down on the bed, rolling his eyes as the TV before them blinked merrily.

“Ugh. Again?! You cheated, Strange. You used some weird wizard magic or something!” he groaned.

Stephen crawled forwards, leaning over to stare him in the eyes. Tony’s eyes flickered down to his lips, tilted up in a wonderfully cocky little smirk. Something in his heart fluttered.

“Didn’t need to. Your ass was mine the second you picked up that controller,” Stephen purred.

Tony’s face went beet red. Those cheekbones, those eyes, those lips… suddenly Tony couldn’t think anymore. All he could do was stare up at Stephen, something hot and tingly and primal nesting deep in his gut had frozen all control he held over his body. Stephen seemed to sense the change in atmosphere. His cheeks darkened to a tempting pink and his tongue darted out and raced across those perfect, cupid’s-bow lips.

Tony didn’t know who moved first but their lips crashed together hard enough to hurt. He pushed forwards, up and over until he pinned Stephen down against the pillows, tucked between the other teen’s legs, hands roaming the hard planes of his best friend’s chest. The kiss was different now that it was free of the staining blur of alcohol. It felt deeper, fuller in a way. Warmth spread from their lips as Stephen pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth, grazing teeth and sucking desperately at Tony’s tongue. There was an almost unnerving level of expertise to Stephen’s actions. Tony groaned. Somewhere, lost deep in the haze settling over his mind was the thought that kissing Stephen felt like space. Empty and deep and hot and so fucking intoxicating.

They broke apart with a groan, spit dripping down their chins. Tony gulped, staring down at the boy before him, something between fear and need mixing in his amber eyes.

“This is okay, yeah?” he said between desperate pants for air.

He liked the way Stephen’s eyes glittered in response.

“Yeah.”

Then Stephen’s hands were in his hair and his lips were on Tony’s and everything else in the world faded away.

It became a routine, of sorts. They’d hang out, either alone or with friends and family, but by the end of the night they always ended up tangled together, a mess of red lips and pink cheeks. Neither of them spoke of their new… arrangement. What was there to address, after all? It was just two guys playing around. They never went beyond making out and all their hands stayed above the waistline, so it wasn’t really anything serious, and it certainly wasn’t gay. That’s what Tony told himself, at least.

“Alright, alright, hurry up,” he muttered to Stephen, pushing the other teen up the stairs. 

Stephen stumbled towards the door to Tony’s room, pulling Tony up by the collar of his shirt. They tumbled onto the bed, Stephen landing on his back, Tony kicking the door closed and straddling Stephen, locking their lips together with nothing short of desperation. A loud groan rose in his chest as Stephen squirmed beneath him. God he had missed this.

“Hey- wait- keep quiet!” Stephen hissed, breaking away with a grunt. “Your family’s downstairs!”

“So?” Tony shot back.

“So what if we get caught?!” Stephen said.

“Who cares? It’s not like we’re doing anything gay,” he muttered, attacking Stephen’s neck with his teeth. Stephen’s breath shortened beneath him.

“Yeah. Not like we’re doing anything gay,” Stephen echoed, voice a little drier than Tony expected.

They really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sleepovers, video game time, study sessions- they all ended with Stephen pinned under Tony, their lips locked together. This time they were watching a movie in Tony’s basement/home movie theatre. Well, watching may not have been the best word for it. Tony was far more focused on Stephen, who was perched in his lap, their hips grinding together and their lips locked, only ever tearing themselves apart to pant for breath. Tony reached up and tangled one hand in Stephen’s hair, then yanked back, dark curly locks silky in his tight grip. Stephen let out a high-pitched gasping moan. His eyes- those shimmering blue green iris’s glazed over with a mesmerizing haze of lust- made Tony’s heart thud painfully in his chest.

This really wasn’t gay, was it? It wasn’t his fault he was attracted to Stephen. He had read online that some guys were just so alpha they weren’t really choosy with who they fucked, so long as they could get off. That was probably it. A warm body was a warm body after all. Besides, Stephen was kind of feminine. Tall and slender, with soft, silky hair and long legs… plump perfect lips a bright cherry red and those gorgeous blue green eyes that changed with the light framed by thick dark lashes- he was beautiful. So if anything it was his fault.

Stephen let out another high pitched moan and ground his ass down onto Tony’s crotch. In a chilling moment of clarity Tony realized he was hard. His vision spun. This was okay, right? His body was just reacting to the physical sensations of a body pushing up against his own. Besides, another website he had read said it wasn’t gay unless their balls touched. So it still wasn’t gay. Yeah. Tony turned his attention back to the teen writhing in his arms. Stephen ground down once more. Then he gasped at the sudden feeling of the lump in Tony’s pants and he shot Tony a wide-eyed glance that bordered somewhere between scared and aroused.

“You- You’re hard,” he breathed.

His hand- delicate, with long slender fingers- reached down to palm the front of Tony’s pyjama pants and Tony groaned, bucking up into his touch.

“Oh fuck,” he hissed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stephen whispered.

Tony groaned. He reached down and pulled the waistband of his pants down. His cock sprang free, hard and flushed with blood. Stephen gasped softly. Tony smirked. He swore he could see Stephen’s pupils dilate. Stephen, seemingly in a daze almost, reached forwards and wrapped his hand around the base of Tony’s cock. Tony let out a throaty gasp. Stephen’s hands felt like magic. Stephen slowly stroked up, hands cold against the searing heat of Tony’s cock. Tony let his head fall back, white spots swimming pleasantly across his vision.

Stephen slowly ran his hand up Tony’s shaft, tightening his grip around the head of Tony’s cock. He ran his thumb over the tip and Tony let out a groan, a bead of precum dripping from the head and onto Stephen’s pale fingers. Stephen let out a tiny gasp. He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on his cum-smeared finger before licking the palm of his hand and stroking Tony again. Tony groaned, hands digging into Stephen’s hips. Stephen started going faster, the slick sounds of sex (kind of) filling the air. The sounds and lights of the movie were dim and foggy in Tony’s mind; all he could focus on was the lust in Stephen’s eyes and the feeling of Stephen’s hand on his cock.

Tony let out a moan and bucked his hips up. Stephen whimpered and reached into his own pants jacking them off in tandem. Tony let out a strained groan and another sticky mess of precum spilled over the top of his cock. He wasn’t going to last very long. Already he could feel the trembling heat coiling tight in his gut. Before him, Stephen gasped, sweat beading down his brow. Stephen leaned forwards and smashed their lips together in a messy kiss. Tony moaned into the kiss, tongue swiping through Stephen’s mouth as if he were claiming Stephen as his own. Faintly, he could taste the lingering bitter bite of his precum. Strangely, it only turned him on more.

Stephen whimpered, rocking his hips forwards into Tony’s lap. It was clear he was close. His hand sped up and Tony groaned. He was torn in so many directions: between the mouth pressed against his lips, the other tongue swirling in tandem with his, the high-pitched gasps escaping Stephen’s throat, the feeling on Stephen’s body against his, Stephen’s hand on his cock- it was too much. He bucked his hips, his vision flashing white as pleasure rolled over him in waves. His hips stilled and his cock jerked in Stephen’s hand, ribbons of cum pulsing out across Stephen’s hand. Stephen shuddered and with one final gasp pulled the head of his prick just above the waistband of his pyjamas as he came, his own cum coating his final clean hand. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed a bright red, blue-green eyes hazy with lust.

They sat there for a second, Tony’s slowly softening prick hot in Stephen’s hand, Stephen still straddling Tony’s lap, his own spent cock in his other hand. Tony let out a long, content sigh and let his head fall back against his headrest. Stephen chuckled, slowly catching his breath. He pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. Then, playful eyes never leaving Tony’s gaze, he raised his hands to his lips and licked the cum from his fingers, groaning the entire time. Tony’s vision swam. This couldn’t be real, could it? Once his hands were clean Stephen slid off his lap and onto his knees between Tony’s legs, staring up at him with his eyes half-open. Then he inched forwards and took Tony’s bobbing cock into his mouth, tongue lapping at the head. Tony moaned, prick still sensitive. Stephen sucked it clean before winking coyly up at Tony and tucking his cock back into his pants. He licked his lips and stood, kissing Tony once more before easing himself out from between Tony’s legs and plopping down on the seat beside him like he didn’t just give Tony a hand job.

The rest of the movie was nonsense to Tony’s addled mind.

It was raining out. Tony was curled up on the couch, the massive house completely empty. Again. His mother was dead and his father seemed more than happy to take any business trip that would carry him far away from his failure of a son. Tony didn’t mind. It just meant that he had more time to himself. And tonight he had finished all his homework and he had a little something special planned. He pulled a fluffy blanket around him and popped open the cover of his laptop. He typed in the letter ‘p’ and the familiar website URL auto-filled for him. He hit enter, unsure whether he should be proud or ashamed of that. A line of videos, all with bad names, popped up, featuring a lot of blond girls, ridiculously big dicks, and undoubtedly terrible plots. He almost rolled his eyes. All the videos were practically the same. You’ve seen one you’ve seen them all.

His eyes wandered up to the side corner. There were a row of buttons but only one caught his eye. ‘PornHub Gay’ in bright rainbow letters. But he wasn’t gay, right? He shouldn’t look at gay porn. His mind flitted back to the whole alpha theory and he shrugged, clicking on the link. A body was a body. It didn’t make him gay. He scrolled through the new feed, only slightly more uncomfortable than normal. All the videos looked pretty much the same. Bad names, big dicks, terrible plots. Then one video caught his eyes. It was a solo cam of a tall, slender man with dark hair, bright blue eyes, and high cheekbones. He had a scruffy goatee and the sides of his hair were streaked with grey. He was dressed in sheer navy stockings and a garter, lacy panties barely covering his clearly rock-hard cock. The bottom of his panties was pushed aside by a clear glass dildo sunk deep into his ass. His cupid’s bow lips were parted in an unheard moan. Tony shifted awkwardly, already half hard in his pyjamas, and looked around once more before clicking the video.

A knock on the front door interrupted his hazy mind and he slammed down the cover of his laptop. He took a few deep breaths before standing and padding over to the door, suddenly glad his pyjama pants were so baggy. He looked through the glass and what he saw surprised him. He opened the door and an absolutely soaked Stephen stumbled into his arms dripping water everywhere.

“Stephen what the hell-”

“Hiii Tony,” Stephen slurred.

Tony took a step back, holding Stephen at an arms distance. He was soaking wet, dressed in a thin T-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie. His hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were hazy. A bottle of tequila was clutched firmly in his right hand. He was shivering all over and stumbling around. He was freezing and absolutely wasted.

“Stephen what are you doing here? What happened?” Tony said. He pulled Stephen inside and shut the door.

Stephen mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?”

“My parents are being dumb,” he spat.

He took another drink and Tony snatched the bottle from his hands. He was fine with drinking. Probably a lot finer with it than he should have been. But this wasn’t recreation. This was coping. He set the bottle on the living room table.

“Well why are you-”

Stephen giggled and smashed their lips together. Tony grunted in surprise. Stephen opened his mouth and forced his tongue between Tony’s lips. He tasted like tequila and heaven. Tony pushed him off and frantically wiped his mouth.

“What the hell Stephen?!”

“What?” Stephen slurred, drawing out his words. He lurched forwards and laced his arms around Tony’s neck. “I like kissing you!” He leaned forwards, eyes glinting darkly. “You’re a reaallly good kisser, y’know. And I know you like it too,” he murmured. His hand snuck down to Tony’s pyjamas and he palmed Tony’s half-hard cock. “You wouldn’t get off on it otherwise.”

Tony reddened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on Tony,” he purred. “It doesn’t just have to be hand jobs and making out. You can have all of me if you want. I know I want it.”

“Stephen…”

Stephen pouted. “Come on, Tony! Just-”

He shuddered and stopped. His eyes widened and he backed up a step before throwing up all over Tony’s shoes. Tony winced and let out a long sigh before patting Stephen on the back.

“Alright. Let’s get you cleaned up man.”

Stephen threw up two more times. Then Tony coaxed him to take a shower and gave him some of his clothes to sleep in. He had to admit, Stephen looked pretty funny in a shirt and pyjama pants three sizes too small for him and his giraffe-ass body. And for a brief second, Tony even thought he looked a little cute. Tony tucked him into bed then flopped down beside him. Stephen groaned and curled away from him. Something weird and sad fluttered in his chest.

This wasn’t the first time they’d slept in the same bed. They’d been friends since they were little kids. Little kids shared beds during sleepovers. Maybe it was just weird now that they were older. Everything was weird now between them. Tony let out a long sigh. Something was nagging at him. Something Stephen had said.

_ I know you like it too. _

The words echoed in his head. He shouldn’t enjoy this. But he did. There was no denying it. But he definitely wasn’t gay. He liked girls. He’d only ever dated girls. Besides, it wasn’t gay unless they touched balls, right? So they weren’t gay. Just two red-blooded Americans playing around. Weakly, his mind parroted back those facts he read about alpha males. That was all it was. He wasn’t gay. He didn’t like Stephen like that. They were just messing around.

He turned over. Stephen’s silhouette was dark beside him. The gentle rise and fall of his chest and the soft snores signaled that he had finally drifted off to sleep. Tony closed his eyes, and his heart panged again. They were just friends. He wasn’t gay. Yeah.

The next morning was terribly awkward. Tony woke up first, sunlight streaming through the windows and into his eyes. He yawned and sat up, stretching. Then he accidentally whacked Stephen in the face. The other boy let out a sleepy grunt, shifting sideways away from Tony before blinking awake and glaring blearily at Tony.

“What? What the fuck?” he muttered. Then his eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. That seemed to be a mistake as he immediately grabbed his head and groaned in pain. “Did I- did we-” He took a deep breath, centering himself. “What happened last night?”

“I don’t know. You came to my door drunk off your ass, kissed me, then threw up all over my feet,” Tony grumbled. Stephen reddened. “I then had to pat your back and hold your hair away from your face while you proceeded to throw up for the next two hours while muttering about how much your parents suck and _ crying _ all at the same time- which is a rather impressive feat, mind you- and then I had to force you to take a shower and go to sleep.”

Stephen groaned and flopped back in the bed.

“Not my greatest moment.”

“No. Definitely not. There’s an aspirin and a cup of water on your bedside table.”

Tony slid out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to get ready. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed before padding into the kitchen to make breakfast. Stephen was already standing there, dressed in some of Tony’s old clothes, (still too small, but very adorable) staring out the window. Tony’s eyes wandered over his body. He’d never noticed before, but Stephen had a really nice ass. Toned, yet plump and perfect. Honestly, his ass could have belonged to a girl. That was probably why Tony liked it. Without thinking he reached out and squeezed.

Stephen yelped and shot him a surprised glare.

“Did you just… grab my ass?”

Tony’s brain backfired. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” He drew back his hand and slapped it, relishing Stephen’s surprised squeak. “Not my fault you have a nice butt.”

Stephen chuckled and turned towards Tony, leaning back against the wall. He was looking a little better this morning. His cheeks had regained some of their colour and he didn’t look quite so nauseous. Tony leaned forwards, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him, slow and sweet and hard. Stephen all but fell into his touch, just as eager as all the times before. But things felt different now. Maybe it was because of last night. How he’d seen Stephen so desperate and vulnerable. How even then he still wanted Tony. How it had felt  _ genuine _ . He pulled away, studying Stephen’s face. The ever-present playful spark was back in his sea-green eyes. It had been gone last night, even as they kissed. Tony felt his heart squeeze painfully.

“This is just between us, right Steph? Just our little secret?” he whispered.

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“If that’s what you want.”

Honestly, Tony wasn’t really sure about anything anymore.

They continued like that for a while. Things still felt weird, but god _ damn _ was it good. Tony was pretty sure that if he stopped he would die. Stephen was a drug and Tony was hooked. But no matter how much they did, how far they fell into each other’s hearts, they never went further than they had already gone. Tony felt safe, sure of himself, and no matter how much he longed to toe the line, he felt confident in the comfortable territory they had carved out. Then one day everything snapped.

The year was almost over, a cold northeastern spring giving way to a burning early summer. Tony had invited Stephen over- who in the past few months had seemed very keen to stay away from his parents house as much as possible. It was late, and Howard was away from home yet again, leaving Tony and Stephen alone in the house. He supposed he had sealed his fate, in a way. After all it was Tony who suggested they go for a swim, and it was Tony who said to just skip the swim trunks and just swim in their boxers.

They’d stripped down just as the sun set, tossing their clothes off to the side on the porch. Tony flicked on the pool lights and Stephen smiled, that perfect smile with those beautiful lips that never failed to send Tony’s heart racing. Stephen stood at the edge of the pool, pale skin glistening in the lights of the pools, eyes glittering, as mischievous as always. God Tony just wanted to kiss him.

“C’mon, Tony! It’s hot as hell!” Stephen whined.

Tony rolled his eyes and ran forwards. He wrapped his arms tight around Stephen’s chest and sent them both crashing into the pool. Clouds of bubbles filled the water around them, and Tony could barely see enough to pull Stephen’s face to his, kissing him languidly as bubbles streamed all around them. They surfaced, panting. Stephen rolled his eyes and pushed Tony off of him.

“Hey! That was rude, dumbass!” he snickered.

Tony leaned in and stole another kiss. Every time their lips touched his heart fluttered.

“Too bad I don’t care,” he replied, smirk evident in his voice.

Stephen threw back his head and laughed, and if he wasn’t straight Tony would have fallen in love. His curly hair was messy and wet, skin all but glowing in the lights of the pool. The dark sky had all but changed his eyes to an icy blue and Tony could feel his heart thudding painfully in his chest. So he did what made sense and splashed Stephen in the face with pool water. Stephen spluttered indignantly, glaring down at Tony, vengeance in his eyes. He pushed Tony back and skimmed his hands across the surface of the water, pushing a wave directly into Tony’s face. Tony coughed, then grinned, the fire of competition burning in his eyes.

“Oh it is on!”

“Only if you can catch me,” Stephen sang.

And with that, he took off across the pool. Tony swore and pushed off the wall, swimming after him. Curse Strange and his abnormally long legs. They splashed around for a while and raced back and forth until the moon was high in the sky and both of them felt the beginnings of exhaustion tugging at their limbs. Stephen flipped onto his back, stretching languidly and staring up at the stars. Tony circled him like a shark.

Stephen looked so perfect wreathed in moonlight, clad in nothing but thin blue boxes covered in bananas (how ironic) which were now soaked, leaving very little to the imagination. Tony let his eyes wander. He had always admired how slender and toned Stephen was, with broad shoulders, a perfect, compact torso and slim hips. But here, now, glittering in the moonlight like some sort of siren, he was just short of ethereal. Tony could feel his dick start to throb. He swam close, almost drawn towards Stephen. His hands found the beautiful planes of his chest, one settling on Stephen’s hip, the other reaching up to tweak one perfect nipple. Stephen let out a soft gasp.

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck and pulled him down to press their lips together in a feverish kiss. Tony moaned, losing himself in the heavenly sensation of Stephen’s mouth. His tongue pushed forwards and breached Stephen’s lips. His right hand shifted lower and lower until it met the waistband of Stephen’s boxers and stilled. That was still unexplored territory. But something in that moment was pushing him to slip his hand under that elastic and send them spiraling into all new territory. His fingers toyed with the band, and then, in one final leap of faith he slipped his hand below the waist of his boxers. Stephen let out a gentle moan as he palmed his half-hard cock. Stephen’s burgeoning hard-on matched his own.

“You, uh, you know, I heard you swim faster with nothing on,” he muttered, finishing lamely with: “Reduces drag.”

The words were stupid and he knew it, but Stephen, bless that man, either didn’t care or pretended not to. Stephen raised an eyebrow at him, hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers.

“Alright. As long as you’re okay with this.”

Tony swallowed, his throat suddenly as dry as sand.

“Yeah.”

Stephen pulled his boxers off, half hard cock bobbing in the water. Tony did the same and they tossed their soaked boxers to the side of the pool. Tony eyed Stephen’s cock. It was longer than his by a few inches, (not to say Tony was small or anything) but Tony’s was far thicker. They swam one more lap, arousal mounting deep in Tony’s gut. They met in the middle once more, Tony pulling Stephen close by his hips. Their mouths met and Tony could feel Stephen growing harder in the water. Tony groaned, biting Stephen’s bottom lip before pulling away. One of his hands found Stephen’s ass, playing with the soft flesh, squeezing it and spreading it between his hands, two fingers slipping lower until they ghosted over Stephen’s hole. Stephen let out a low groan, pushing his hips into Tony’s. They were both fully hard now. Tony broke away from their kiss, panting lightly. Stephen’s eyes glittered with a dangerous confidence, and the clouds of lust glazing over those icy blue eyes did nothing to aid the throbbing of Tony’s heavy prick. Tony pulled him back down for another burning kiss, moaning as Stephen’s hands roamed his body. They broke apart, a string of saliva stretching between their flushed lips. Stephen smirked. He looked different now, more confident. Like this was familiar territory.

“You really want to do this?” Stephen said.

Tony couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I-I-”

Stephen slipped his hand down and palmed Tony’s cock, running his fingertips over the head until Tony moaned and gasped in desperation. Stephen was… strangely good at this.

“Don’t worry. It feels fucking amazing,” he purred. “Trust me.”

Those words sent a cold shiver down Tony’s spine, this one speaking less of pleasure and more of a dreadful realization. How did he know that? He hadn’t- Oh. That thought crystallized in his mind, spreading outwards like freezing ice down his spine. Stephen… had done this before. Stephen did this all the time. Tony felt anger burn in his gut and, if it was even possible, he got harder.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Shame bloomed bright on his cheeks. Those words felt hollow on his lips. Stephen must have noticed. He pulled away, concern colouring his eyes the most indescribable shade of blue. 

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s just sex.”

Tony blanched.

“No it’s not. We’re not having sex. We’re just… playing around,” he finished lamely.

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Fine. It’s not sex. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Stephen swam over to the side of the pool and hauled himself up, Tony trailing behind, mind swimming with a strange mix of lust, nerves, and tension. How could Stephen be…  _ this _ ?! Well maybe it wasn’t his fault. On one of the sights he’d looked at said that gay dudes had some special organ that made them like taking it up the ass. A prostate or something. So maybe Stephen just had one of those and it wasn’t his fault he liked butt stuff. And Tony probably didn’t have a prostate, just his alpha-male instinct to fuck. So really that was all that was pulling them together. It wasn’t… anything else. Yeah. That sounded about right.

They stopped on the porch. Stephen scooped up his backpack and shuffled through it, pulling out a small bottle and a packet of condoms and Tony’s head swam. This was really happening. He tore one off and opened it. He knelt down before Tony and licked his lips, blue eyes flashing dangerously in the low lighting. He looked up and Tony and Tony shuddered. God did he want Stephen’s mouth on his cock. Stephen pulled out the condom and took Tony’s dick in his hand, rolling the condom on in one smooth motion. It was purple and the second it was on it filled the air with the smell of blueberries. Somehow Tony wasn’t surprised.

“God your cock is fucking perfect,” Stephen murmured, wrapping one hand around the base. His fingers just barely touched. “So thick… I wonder what it’ll feel like inside me,” he whispered. There was a sense of reverence in his tone that frightened Tony to no end.

Stephen blinked slowly up at him, seemingly entranced with the sight of Tony’s heavy cock. He let out a tiny puff of breath before leaning forwards and kissing the tip. There was something hazy in those beautiful eyes as he swirled his tongue around the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth in one steady glide. Tony groaned. Stephen was perfect like this, on his knees, skin glistening from the pool water, eyes glazed over with lust, his perfect cupid’s bow lips stretched wide around Tony’s cock. Stephen let out a muffled groan and his hands found Tony’s hips, pulling himself further onto Tony’s prick until his nose was pressed flat against Tony’s torso. Tony groaned. He could feel his cock hit the back of Stephen’s throat. Stephen didn’t have a gag reflex. That fact sent a tiny wave of dread washing over him, but it was quickly overcome by the feeling of pure pleasure as Stephen pushed his cock as deep as it could go. The muscles relaxed, then tightened and Tony could feel the head of his prick slip into Stephen’s hot, tight throat.

Instinctively, he wound his fingers through Stephen’s hair, moaning and tugging at those damp curls. Stephen let out a long groan, his slender fingers rising to his throat as if looking to find the outline of Tony’s cock under his distended skin. The vibrations of his throat rocked up Tony’s spine in a dizzying wave of pleasure. Tony’s vision swam. It took all he had not to blow his load right then and there. Tony blinked, once more looking down at the sight before him. Stephen looked  _ wrecked _ . Lips red, eyes watery and filled with lust as he swallowed around Tony’s dick. Stephen’s knees were spread wide and Tony could see his cock was rock hard and bobbing between his legs, a trail of precum dripping from the head. It was clear he was getting off on this. Tony scooted one leg forwards until his shin brushed Stephen’s cock. Stephen shuddered, a frantic groan tearing up his throat. He pulled off Tony’s cock, gasping for breath.

He blinked up at Tony and had the gal to smile, those pretty red lips swollen and slick with spit. His tongue was blue. He uncapped the bottle in his hand and drizzled it over Tony’s cock, coating it in something slick and shiny and clear. He took his left hand and pumped Tony’s cock once. His hand came away slick. He stood up and crossed back to one of the outdoor couches on the deck. He sat back on one and pulled his legs up to his sides, spreading the two pale globes of his ass. He drizzled more liquid on his fingers before lowering them to his hole, which was already red and puffy. Tony shot him a questioning look.

“I-I prepped before we came out to the pool,” Stephen muttered breathlessly, long fingers circling his rim. “Had a feeling this was where tonight was heading.”

Then he pushed one finger in. He gasped and rocked his hips down. He massaged his rim before adding a second finger. Tony stood frozen in place, watching as his best friend of fifteen years fucked himself open on his fingers, gasping and moaning in delight. He let out a particularly wanton cry and Tony’s cock twitched in interest. God, he just wanted to push Stephen down and fuck him until he was crying like that under Tony’s bruising grip. Stephen added a third finger, gasping for breath the whole time. He stretched all three fingers wide and Tony swore his soul left his body as he watched that perfect hole open up and twitch around Stephen’s fingers, the hot darkness beyond enticing. Stephen glanced back at Tony’s prick and added a fourth finger, bucking his hips down to meet his hand.

“C’mon, Tony,” he panted. He slipped his fingers out, hole dripping and twitching, and reached down his free hand. He took his two index fingers and slid them in side by side, pulling his entrance open to reveal a tunnel of slick, tempting muscle. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

And then Tony was walking forwards to meet him, mind far, far away. What the fuck was he doing? He should be backing away, laughing it off and telling Stephen that yeah, while the kissing was all fun and games, that this wouldn’t go any further. That he was straight. But seeing Stephen lying there, spread out and  _ wanting _ , so cool and confidant and undeniably sexy- it pushed aside any resignments Tony had felt before. Fuck he just wanted to be inside of Stephen, wanted to push into the perfect twitching hole and pull those groans and gasps from his lips. He wanted to be the reason Stephen was moaning like a whore. He wanted to show Stephen that he didn’t need those pretty little fingers to get off, that Tony’s cock was much better than anything Stephen could give himself. He wanted to give Stephen  _ pleasure _ .

The head of Tony’s cock brushed Stephen’s slick entrance and he stopped, afraid that if he were to go any further he would hurt his best friend.

“Are you- are you sure about this?” he breathed.

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, yes! Just hurry up,” he said.

He reached down one hand and took ahold of Tony’s cock and guided it to his entrance. He wrapped his legs tight around Tony’s back and forced him forwards. Tony rocked his hips and after a second of resistance, pushed into his best friend’s ass.

Holy  _ fuck _ .

Tony gasped, mind inching farther away from him as he sank deeper and deeper into the tight heat of Stephen’s ass. God that felt  _ amazing _ . Beneath him, Stephen relaxed, letting his head fall back as he groaned, long and low. A sleepy smile rose to his face, like he was basking in a familiar warmth. Tony’s hips met Stephen’s ass and he let out a long moan. It felt like heaven, tight and warm and slick and throbbing around his cock- Stephen stretched so wide it was like his ass was made just for Tony, like his cock belonged there. He shifted, pulling out slowly before pushing in deeper. Stephen let out a kind of sweet, delicate whine that rang in Tony’s ears and sent his mind spinning. He looked strange, sort of happy and calm.

“Oh God… you’re so thick,” he moaned, a pleased purr rumbling in his throat.

Tony’s mind flashed bright with emotion before he pushed it back down. This wasn’t the time for that shit. This was just sex, no strings attached. He didn’t feel anything for Stephen beyond friendship. It was all just hormones. It was just hormones. His hands found their place on Stephen’s hips and he pulled out until the head of his cock caught on Stephen’s rim and he pushed back in, slowly and sweetly. Stephen lolled his head to the side, shooting Tony an almost bored look.

“You can go harder, you know. I’m not delicate. I’m not going to break,” Stephen scoffed. Tony rolled his eyes and snapped his hips forwards, driving into Stephen with a lot more force. Stephen let out a lewd moan and a happy smile rose to his lips. “Yeah. Just like that.”

Tony growled and started fucking him in earnest. There was some part of him, something deep and dark and twisted that wanted to wipe that smug look off Stephen’s face, to fuck him until all he could scream was Tony’s name. His hips slammed into Stephen’s ass and Stephen tensed up, letting out a high-pitched whine. His entire face flushed red and he scrabbled at Tony’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“Oh FUCK!” Stephen panted. “God- yes! Harder! Right there-”

Tony grinned. He must have found Stephen’s prostate. He slammed down on that spot again and Stephen straight-up keened. God- seeing Stephen beneath him, writhing in pleasure- it was doing things to Tony’s mind. And he was so, so close. Stephen was just so tight and hot and warm around him, eyes hazy and drunk with lust. He looked like a goddamn angel like this, skin glowing in the moonlight as he moaned like a whore. Tony reached down, something deep in his subconscious telling him to take Stephen’s cock and pump. Stephen let out a deep groan and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony slammed into Stephen in tandem with one particularly perfect jerk to Stephen’s cock and Stephen let out his loudest cry yet. His whole body shuddered and then went still. His cock jerked in Tony’s hand and Tony pulled it back, watching with a sense of morbid pleasure as cum painted Stephen’s chest white

Then Stephen’s hole spasmed around Tony’s cock and he knew he was finished. Stephen’s moans had turned breathy and high-pitched. His eyes were distant, a sleepy smile on his face as Tony fucked the final remnants of the pleasure from his orgasm out of him. He continued thrusting, a tight heat building in his gut, tingling and burning and glorious all at the same time. Tony groaned. He came with one final thrust, burying his cock deep in Stephen’s ass. He shuddered, a tortured groan forcing its way past his lips. His orgasm washed over him in waves. His vision flashed a bright, searing white and his mind went fuzzy, and only one word echoed in his mind:

_ Stephen Stephen Stephen STEPHEN- _

He gasped and let his head fall back, smiling up at the sky above. So many stars… He sighed and bucked into Stephen one last time before pulling his cock from Stephen’s ass. Stephen went limp, chest rising and falling gently, eyes a million miles away. Tony’s heart panged at the sight of his dreamy, sleepy smile. Tony pulled the condom off his length and tied it. He stood and padded across the deck to the trashcan by the grill, popping it open and tossing it inside, praying his father or the servants wouldn’t think too much of it. He crossed back over to Stephen and his heart melted.

Stephen looked beautiful. His face was so calm, so peaceful. There was a deep-seated sort of happiness hovering around him that Tony had never seen before. It was like he had found himself somewhere in their act of debauchery and was proud to present himself to the world. His eyes were so gorgeous like this, blue and green and the colours of the stars, all misted over with pleasure and satiation. Then there was his body. Tony had been hesitant to think of this before, but they had already crossed so many boundaries that night… Stephen was beautiful. His long, beautiful legs, his slender, delicate torso, that perfect, softening cock, the ribbons of cum splattered across his chest- it all painted such a perfect picture. And the way Stephen was smiling up at him, that perfect contentment and gratitude swimming in his eyes, it made Tony feel like the best person in the world.

“Alright, let’s go inside so I can clean you up,” Tony whispered. He shot a look at the fence around the yard and the houses beyond. “I hope the neighbors don’t complain. We weren’t exactly quiet.”

Stephen mumbled something unintelligible.

It was clear that his mind was somewhere far, far away. Somewhere Tony couldn’t follow. Tony sighed and pulled Stephen into his arms, lifting him bridal style. He pushed the sliding door open with his foot and let them both inside. The kitchen was dark and he headed into the living room, which was lit only by moonlight. He carefully set Stephen on the couch and went back to the kitchen, taking a paper towel and wetting it, then another dry one. He went back and wiped the drying cum from Stephen’s chest, then cleaned up the slippery substance from his thighs. The paper towel grazed over Stephen’s hole, still loose and quivering, and Stephen whimpered.

“Shh.. Shh… It’s okay,” Tony whispered. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

He finished cleaning Stephen up and went back into the kitchen, balling up the paper towels and tossing them in the trash. He headed back outside and scooped up their clothes, including their still-soaked boxers and Stephen’s bag, turned off the pool lights, and headed back inside. He stopped briefly at his room, pulling on a clean set of boxers, a pair of soft, baggy sweatpants, and a shirt before heading back out to the living room. He shuffled through Stephen’s things and pulled out his pyjama pants and an old  _ Pink Floyd _ shirt worn soft with time. He turned back to Stephen, who was still lying pliant and half-asleep on the couch. Tony so wanted to join him. He could feel exhaustion tugging at the corners of his consciousness.

He tugged Stephen’s arms into the shirt. Stephen sat up and floundered his way into it. Tony couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Adorable. Next were the pants. He pushed Stephen’s legs through. Stephen whimpered when he pulled the pants up and over his still sensitive cock. Tony squeezed his hand. He scooped Stephen into his arms once more and stumbled back to his bedroom. He laid Stephen down in his bed and then scooted in beside him, pulling the comforter up and over them. He turned toward Stephen and Stephen snuggled close to him, eyes drifting open and closed. Something soft filled his heart. He brushed the hair from Stephen’s face, stiff with chlorine, and smiled. He pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen’s forehead and snuggled close, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the peace and warmth of their afterglow. There was nothing to think about. This was enough for the moment.


	2. wish you were gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rocky start, Tony and Stephen explore a bit of their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to the lovely @ironic-iconic-strange (tumblr) for beta-ing me! Sexy times are not my forte so you've been a great help!
> 
> Jealousy, semi-public, teasing, possessive behavior, minor dub-con, homophobia (internalized and otherwise), voyeurism, masturbation, size kink, Bottom!Stephen

Tony couldn’t stop thinking about it. He hadn’t known. Stephen had hidden it from him. But now he knew and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Stephen was gay.

Stephen was  _ gay _ !

He was gay and he’d fucked God only knows how many guys.

Tony shuddered. He wondered if he knew any of them. A chill ran up his spine. He had always seen Stephen hanging out around the football team… he had just assumed they had been friends, but now… Fleeting images of Stephen surrounded by hulking figures, ass up, smiling in ecstasy as he was covered in load after load of cum, fucked senseless by the entire football team- or pressed up against the wall of an ally, desperate moans muffled by a cock in his mouth; or even splayed out, vulnerable and wanting and perfect on a desk in an empty classroom, smiling up at a student or Tony or a teacher or  _ someone _ , those perfect cupid’s bow lips and deep baritone begging a faceless form to fuck him until he couldn’t walk.

The very thought made Tony furious.

He didn’t have a problem with Stephen being gay, he told himself. It was just that Stephen had hidden this from him. He had known Stephen since they were  _ three _ . He was his best goddamn friend! So why hadn’t Stephen trusted him enough to tell him this? Why didn’t he trust Tony?

A memory from an alcohol stained night flashing across his vision. ‘No homo, man.’ The hurt that had burned in Stephen’s eyes after. No wonder he didn’t tell Tony. But how could Tony fix this? How could he let Stephen know that he was sorry? Every time they passed each other in the halls, or those long minutes waiting for the bus side by side at the ends of their driveways- every second he was near Stephen it was like all his thoughts decided to abandon him. All he was left with was a deep, burning ache in the base of his throat. Things had been so awkward between them ever since they’d… Tony wasn’t gay. It was okay that Stephen was, but Tony wasn’t. It was just playing around. Experimenting. Trying stuff out, right? Nothing serious. That was okay. That was okay. And maybe it would be okay to do it again.

But he really couldn’t stop thinking about it! How many other guys had Stephen fucked? Was he still fucking them? How long had he been…  _ gay _ ? Suddenly his stomach felt like lead whenever he saw Stephen talking to someone else. Coy gazes, bubbly laughter, a lingering hand on the arm of some nameless jock- Tony felt like punching someone. Those stupid boys, the wall, Stephen-  _ something _ . God. His best friend was a fucking whore.

Stephen’s laugh echoed across the hall and Tony felt his heart twist. He slammed his locker shut and glared over at where his best friend was standing, all but draped over the arms of some big jock. Karl or something. Stephen batted his eyelashes and Karl blushed. The papers in Tony’s hand crumpled into an illegible ball. He didn’t know how he’d missed it. It wasn’t exactly like Stephen had tried to hide it from him. And it wasn’t like he was mad at Stephen for being gay or anything. He wasn’t homophobic. But seeing Stephen whore himself out to any strong boy with pretty eyes made Tony’s head swirl and his vision go white.

Stephen laughed again, shooting Karl a wink that all but  _ oozed  _ confidence. Tony growled and turned away. He shouldered his bag and headed for the exit. He was supposed to walk home with Stephen but he wasn’t going to wait around for a slut. His stomach felt like it was filled with bees and he gulped down a knot in his throat. He didn’t know why he felt like this. It wasn’t like he was jealous or anything. No. He was too straight for that. He was probably just worried about the fact that Stephen seemed to care more about his next fuck than anything else. Tony’s heart squeezed. Maybe there was something he could do about it. Maybe he could get Stephen to stop. Teach that fucking whore that he only needed one cock to be satisfied.

Tony tossed his bag on the couch and wandered into the kitchen, still deep in thought about what to do with Stephen. A series of images, each filthier than the last, flashed through his mind and he grinned, a sticky, addicting, sense of power washing over him. He riffled through the cabinet for chips. He found a bag- dill pickle flavour- and popped it open, shoving a handful into his mouth.

“Anthony.”

Tony choked. He whirled around, hiding the bag of chips behind his back. His entire body went cold. It was his father. As distant and professional as ever.

“Howard.”

Howard looked him up and down. Something akin to annoyance flashed in his eyes and Tony’s stomach shriveled up into a tiny ball. Howard sighed and turned away.

“I will be staying here until early tomorrow morning. We’ll be having dinner in the dining room at seven. No further communication beyond that is needed.”

He marched out of the room leaving Tony fuming and five seconds away from tears.

Dinner was… awkward. They ate in silence, both sitting at opposite ends of the dining room table. Tony picked at his lamb. Howard glowered at his beans. The tension was so thick one could sever the very air they breathed with a single snip from a pair of scissors. Tony felt like he had shrunk down to the size of a butterfly. Tiny and useless and fragile, faced with a man who could end his life with a single strike. The secrets locked deep within his heart only made him feel worse.

Tony sighed and set down his fork. He needed to tell him. Tony needed help. And dad’s were supposed to help, right? Sure Howard never had in the past, but maybe just this once he could parcel out some advice for his son. Solve the ever-present questions floating around his mind like bubbles.

“I have something to tell you.”

Howard looked up for the first time all dinner. He raised an eyebrow. Those two eyes- as cold and distant as the frozen moors of Scotland- made Tony’s stomach churn.

“Oh?”

Tony’s vision tunneled. What did he say now?  _ I think my best friend is gay? I had sex with the boy I grew up with? I think I might be in love with him? _ All of it scratched at the inside of his head like a festering rat yearning to claw out his eyes and wriggle through the bloody holes. He wasn’t gay.  _ He wasn’t gay _ . And he certainly couldn’t tell Howard any of this.

“I-I-”

_ God  _ he felt like slamming his head into the table. It was one goddamn sentence. All he had to do was admit what they had done. And then Howard could help him. But looking into those cold, calculating eyes- Howard already thought he was a big enough disappointment as it was. There was no need to add fuel to the fire. He couldn’t tell his father about his…  _ encounters _ , no matter how happy Stephen had made him and no matter how much he wanted to do it again. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t gay!

“I got into MIT. Full-ride. That’s where I’m going next year.”

“Alright.” Howard scooped another bite of roast potatoes into his mouth. Then, surprisingly, he  _ chuckled _ . The sound chilled Tony to the bone and he squirmed in his seat. “Well that’s a relief. For a second I thought you were going to say that you were gay or something.”

Tony’s blood ran cold.

“N-no. Of course not.”

“Good. You’re enough of a problem already without going through  _ that _ silly phase.” He chuckled again. Tony’s knuckles went white as he clutched the seat of his chair. “I always told Maria that if I ever had a child who played gay I’d throw him out into the street to starve like the freak he was. You know what I mean, right Anthony?”

Tony couldn’t meet his father’s eyes.

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

When he saw Stephen at school the next day his blood boiled and his mind spun. Stephen was gay. He was a  _ freak _ ! His stomach twisted at the word. Seeing him over there, across the hall laughing away with fucking  _ Karl _ \- something angry and gross bubbled in his heart. He hated it. He stormed over and slung his arm around Stephen’s shoulders, dragging him down, glaring daggers at Karl all the while. He wasn’t a freak and neither was Stephen. His nails dug into Stephen’s skin and Stephen hissed in momentary pain.

“Hi Karl,” Tony drawled. “Sorry to bother you, but Stephen doesn’t have time to chat right now. Or ever again. Right Stephen?”

Stephen stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Tony what is going on? Why are you-” Tony reached down and squeezed his ass  _ hard _ . Stephen yelped and shot Tony a confused look. He straightened up and looked down at his feet, face redder than a fire truck. Tony smirked. Who knew freaks were so responsive? “R-right. Sorry Karl. Tony and I have something we need to talk about.”

Karl looked between them, clearly weirded out.

“Alright. See you later, I guess.”

He walked off and Tony yanked Stephen into the nearest empty classroom. Stephen pushed him off and backed away, staring at Tony in disbelief.

“What the fuck was that, Tony?!” Stephen snapped.

“Stop talking to him.”

“What?!”

Tony shoved Stephen back against the wall, hands braced enticingly close to Stephen’s neck. Stephen glared down at him, anger sparking blue in his eyes.

“I said, stop talking to him,” Tony hissed. He loosened his grip, letting his hands brush over Stephen’s beautiful neck before trailing down to lock Stephen’s hands in a vice-like grip. He leaned in close, breath tickling Stephen’s neck. “I know you’re gay. I know you’re a freak. I know you probably  _ like _ whoring yourself out, like getting on your knees for any boy who compliments those pretty eyes of yours.”

Stephen’s jaw clenched.

“So what?!” he growled. “Who fucking cares what I do in my free time? It’s my business. What does it have to do with you?”

“It does now. I don’t want you to fuck anyone else, okay?”

Tony was losing control of the situation. He could feel it slipping away through his fingers, mind spiraling as all he could focus on were those perfect, pomegranate-red lips. Stephen glared down at him, eyes as cold as the arctic ocean.

“So you don’t want me to fuck anyone? What about you? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Tony was silent for a moment.

He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t! But he still wanted Stephen, still longed to push into that perfect body, to ease moans and gasps from those gorgeous lips. He wanted to see Stephen’s beautiful eyes as he slammed into him, so blue and silver and all misted over with pleasure. It was okay. That didn’t make him gay. He wasn’t gay!

“That’s not important.”

Stephen’s eyes widened and he grinned.

“You still want to fuck! Oh my  _ God  _ I can’t believe you!” He snickered. Tony’s face was hot with shame. “You want to be the only person who fucks me. Aw, Tony, I’m touched! What do you want, anyways? To date? To be my  _ boyfriend _ ?”

Howard's words echoed through his mind. No.

He wound up and slapped Stephen across the face. He pulled his hand back and curled it into a fist, glaring at Stephen, something darker than hatred brewing in his eyes. For a split second something like fear flashed in Stephen’s eyes, and Tony felt like scum. Then those beautiful blue eyes froze over and a guise of pleasure painted over the ice.

“Ooh! Do that again~” Stephen purred.

Tony let out an irritated sigh and let go of Stephen, pushing the other teen off of him.

“I’m straight.”

“Of course.”

“Seriously.”

“Oh I know.”

Tony didn’t like the knowing edge in Stephen’s voice.

“Whatever. At least I’m not some whore who likes taking it up the ass.”

Something remotely like hurt flashed across Stephen’s eyes and then that shield was back up and his friend was as cocky as ever.

“Whatever you need to say to help you sleep at night,” Stephen muttered, rolling his eyes.

He stepped forwards and pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Tony’s unsuspecting lips. He pulled back and somehow that goddamn teenager had the gaul to  _ wink _ before turning and leaving, hips swaying as he left. Tony stared after him. Something dark and deranged was boiling in his chest. Something borne of lust and desperation and hatred.

When everything was said and done Stephen was going to be screaming Tony’s name, and Tony’s name alone.

He walked into class nearly five minutes late. But he was a senior and it was a fucking art class, so who was counting. He mumbled an apology and went to sit in the back with Stephen, Christine, and Clea. Tony didn’t know them super well, just that they were Stephen’s good friends. So good Tony even thought that he dated both of them, although that point was as good as moot, now. He slid onto the bench in the back, opposite of the girls and right next to Stephen, so close that their thighs touched. Stephen raised an eyebrow. Tony just shrugged and looked forwards, resting his chin on one hand. His other hand crept down and found its place on Stephen’s knee. Stephen tensed, sitting up just the tiniest bit straighter. He cocked his head and shot Tony a look that bordered somewhere between questioning and irritated. In response, Tony just smirked into his palm and walked his fingers further up Stephen’s thigh.

It was agonizingly fun to watch Stephen’s face flush redder and redder and his eyes grow distant as Tony’s hand worked its way steadily up closer and closer to his crotch. Tony had to hide his smile behind his hand. There was something intoxicating about the power he had over Stephen. Something dark and twisted and cruel. Tony didn’t want to admit it,  _ never  _ wanted to admit it, but deep down inside he liked it.

The teacher finished up speaking and Tony gave Stephen’s leg one final squeeze- just hard enough to feel the semi-soft lump in his best friend’s ripped jeans- before standing to go collect materials for whatever dumb project they were doing today. Mothers day cards. What was this, first grade? Besides. It wasn’t like he had anyone to give it to, anyways. His heart sank for a second, then he looked back at Stephen. His friend was staring at him, something soft and sweet in those beautiful blue eyes. Tony turned away. Now he felt even worse.

He scooped up a bunch of supplies and started to head back to the table. Then his eyes landed on the glitter- specifically the rainbow glitter- and that same sick sense of power washed over him. He paused for a second before adding two vials to his pile. He returned to their table and dumped the stuff out, slipping the glitter into his pocket. He folded up a piece of pink construction paper and grabbed a sharpie. He grinned and scribbled something down before sliding the paper over to Stephen.

_ To: Mom. I’m sorry you’re dead. _

Stephen snickered, and briefly, Tony’s entire heart lit up with neon affection. Tony smiled, something so happy and pure that for one second, it almost chased away all the dark clouds hovering over his mind whenever he spoke to Stephen. Then Howard’s words crashed through his head once more and his smile vanished. He swallowed his feelings and looked away. Stephen didn’t mean anything to him. They were just friends. Nothing more.

Stephen scribbled something on his own paper then passed it over to Tony.

_ You’re my mom. _

The words were surrounded by little sparkles and one crooked flower. The message was probably a far cry from the happy bubbly statements the teacher had encouraged. Tony smirked. God, the way Stephen looked right now- some dark part of himself longed to push Stephen down on the table and fuck him until he couldn’t walk, regardless of the students around them. And an even sicker part of him wanted them all to  _ watch _ . That dark feeling squirmed in his gut, writhing its ugly head in desperation. Stephen was fucking  _ his _ . His to own and fuck and  _ adore _ and- Tony grit his teeth. He tore off a piece of his paper and scribbled something in red sharpie. He pressed the tiny slip of paper into Stephen’s hands and winked, eyes cold, dangerous, and burning with lust. Stephen shot him a questioning look before unfolding the paper.

_ You’re mine, Stephen. I fucking own you. _

Stephen’s eyes glazed over. His hands fell to the table and the paper crumpled up in his fingers. Tony smiled. God it felt so good to wring this reaction from Stephen. He knew Stephen wouldn’t do anything. He knew Stephen trusted him too much- liked the attention too much- to do anything. Besides, after everything was said and done that statement would be absolutely true. Tony let his hand fall back onto Stephen’s thigh and he  _ squeezed _ . Stephen jolted and looked over at him. Tony leaned in close, lips barely an inch away from Stephen’s ear.

“I  _ own _ you. You understand me babe?” he murmured.

Stephen shivered and glared at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Tony?” he hissed.

“You’re mine. All mine,” he purred.

Stephen looked confused for a second.

“Are you saying… you want to do it again? Today?”

“Something like that.”

Stephen scooted away. He shot Tony a borderline irritated look and turned back to his shitty mother’s day card. Tony sighed, partially annoyed, partially horny. Stephen looked incredible right now. With those beautiful blue eyes and soft Cupid’s-bow lips; it all screamed the innocence of a carefully concealed dark secret. It was so easy to believe that Stephen was a treasure made just for Tony. He sighed longingly. God did those eyes work wonders. Every time Tony saw Stephen his heart started beating out of his chest. He just wanted to pull Stephen close and press those perfect lips to his, to push Stephen down and slam into that perfect body- Stephen was a masterpiece that Tony longed to destroy. Dread welled in his stomach. He really, really liked Stephen, didn’t he? He liked his best friend. Or maybe it was more than just liking. Maybe he felt something… more.

Tony pulled out one tube of glitter, uncapped it, and poured it over Stephen’s head.

Stephen jerked backwards and smacked Tony’s hand away. The almost empty tube of glitter went flying. There was glitter  _ everywhere _ . Especially on Stephen. Stephen scrambled to his feet, glaring down at Tony with an anger he had never seen before.

“What the fuck Tony?!” he cried.

“Stephen! Watch your language!” The teacher said.

Stephen stormed out of the room. Tony felt like shit. Clea and Christine turned to him, fire in their eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Stark?!” Clea snapped.

“Why did you do that, dickbag? What are you, four?” Christine added.

Tony’s mind went blank.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.” Clea’s voice grew simpering and sweet. “What, did the asshole have trouble talking to his crush? Need to pull the pretty boy’s pigtails?” she sneered.

Something inside Tony snapped.

He slammed his hand down on the table, all but lunging at Clea.

“Shut up! Shut up!” he growled. He breathed for a second and pulled back. “I don’t- I don’t have a crush on him. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His face was bright red. Christine sighed. Something in her eyes shifted, almost like she was taking pity on him.

“At least go apologize to him,” she said.

Tony deflated. She was right. He turned away, stalking towards the door.

“Alright.”

He found Stephen in the gender-neutral bathroom, the one that had a lockable door and only one toilet. Fortunately for Tony, he had forgotten to lock the door. He was hunched over the skin, frantically trying to dust the glitter from his dark, curly hair. Tony winced. Maybe he had been a bit harsh. It had seemed relatively harmless, just a prank- a friendly gaf if you would- but watching Stephen, suddenly he remembered just how hard glitter was to get out. That stuff would be there for a good long time. Stephen stopped. He didn’t turn, just braced himself against the sink.

“What do you want, Tony?”

The hurt in his voice made Tony’s chest tight.

“I’m sorry.”

“Bullshit.”

Tony stepped forwards, joining Stephen in front of the mirror.

“Really. I mean it. That was a… dick move. You really didn’t deserve it, Stephen.” His throat tightened. It was like his esophagus was lined with sheets of lead. “I care about you, Stephen. You’re my… friend. You’re the closest friend I’ve got.” His voice sounded so small in the echoey confines of the bathroom. He couldn’t lie to himself that that label didn’t quite ring true anymore. They were beyond that. They were something… else. Something darker. He couldn’t miss the way Stephen’s knuckles clenched white on the rim of the sink. “I don’t know what’s been going on with me today. I don’t know why I was such an ass earlier, with Karl, and then now in the art room- I don’t know why, but whenever I even think about you with someone else, I just-”

Stephen grabbed him by the collar and slammed their lips together.

Tony let out a tiny yelp, then let his eyes drift closed as he fell into the kiss. Something always happened to his heart when their lips touched. It was like for just one tantalizing second, his entire heart was made of energy, like his very veins were humming with light. It made him feel like he was worth something for once in his life, because if Stephen- beautiful, perfect, smart, snarky Stephen- saw something in him then maybe there might be something there that was worth a damn. They pulled away. Tony gasped for breath. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed to breathe. It was like when he was with Stephen every worry, every concern could drift away like clouds setting over the sea. Tony looked back at Stephen. Those ocean eyes were sparkling playfully.

“You’re an asshole, Stark.”

Tony snickered.

“Yeah. I deserve that one.”

“And a dick. And a goddamn bastard at that.”

“Alright. I think I get it,” Tony snickered.

Stephen leaned in and stole another kiss. As his body pressed flush against Stephen’s, something sharp pressed into his hip. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic vial of purple and blue and pink glitter. He pulled away from their kiss and pressed the glitter into Stephen’s hand. Stephen shot him a curious look.

“What’s this?”

“Dump it on me. I deserve it.”

Stephen’s brow furrowed.

“Tony, I don’t know-”

“Seriously.” He pulled Stephen close and pressed a row of gentle kisses to Stephen’s neck, winking up to him with nothing short of lust swimming in his eyes. “Besides, then we’ll match. You’ll be mine and I’ll be-”

Stephen uncapped the bottle and poured it over Tony’s head. Tony sputtered, blinking rapidly to get the glitter out of his eyes. There was something hot in Stephen’s eyes, a fire burning his friend from the inside out. Stephen reached out and brushed away a cluster of glitter from Tony’s brow.

“And you’ll be mine,” he finished.

“Something like that,” Tony said, voice barely above a whisper.

They stood there for a few seconds, staring into each other’s eyes.

“So does that mean we’re-”

“No.” Tony cut him off. He took a shaky breath. That sickly, dark feeling was back, curling around in his stomach and rearing its ugly head. He had had his happy moment, but reality was back. This was nothing more than friendship and fucking. Nothing more than a pure, physical, alpha male reaction to a pretty, willing body. His head swam. He didn’t even want to think about how he felt about Stephen. Every time he tried Howard's words swam in his mind and all he felt was some sort of sticky, viscous dread. “Let’s… not talk about that stuff. Let’s just make out.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but that familiar smirk was still there.

“Fine. Make out it is.”

They’d worked things out between them, for the most part. Everything was all good now. If they just avoided talking about… whatever it was that they were, things were okay. They were back to being friends, the snarky, sarcastic, smartass duo that the school knew oh so well. Just now they had the added benefit of making out whenever they wanted.

Right now he was over Stephen’s house. They’d baked some cookies before holing up in Stephen’s room, all ready to play the new  _ Animal Crossing _ game on Tony’s switch, when Beverly (Stephen’s mom) had called Stephen downstairs to gripe about some chore he’d supposedly skimped on. Tony was waiting on Stephen’s bed, lounging around under his comforter. Stephen was taking foreeeever. Tony rolled over and flopped off the bed upside down, head inches from the floor. Then he caught sight of something stashed in the far corner under Stephen’s bed. A black box. Huh. Tony slid off the bed and reached underneath. He pulled out the box and opened it.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Tony grinned. Dildos. It was dildos. It was dildos! He had found a box full of dildos under Stephen’s bed. So did that mean Stephen- Ooh. A series of lewd images flashed through his mind, each filthier than the last. Tony field away a reminder to for him to play with this little fantasy on his own time. There were ten items in total. Six dildos, ranging in length and width, and four buttplugs, one of which was smooth and made of navy silicon, the other three silver with big, jeweled hearts on the back in green, red, and blue. Tony shivered. Silently, he wondered if Stephen had ever worn one of those to school, if he’d ever gotten off in class knowing that no one around him could tell that he had a pretty, shiny plug keeping his ass nice and open.

Tony moved on to the dildos. One of them was long and hard and crystalline, purple facets catching the light like cut gemstone. He had a sneaking suspicion it was made of amethyst, although how Stephen could afford something this…  _ lavish  _ with his shitty weekend job at  _ Panera Bread _ was beyond him. After that was an eight inch long clear blue one, followed by another of the same length that was bright, neon green and another that was slightly shorter, hard, and a hot pink. And then… oh and then there were the fun ones. The weird ones that brought out Stephen’s strange, eldritch-y side, that dark quirky mystique that Tony so loved. Tony’s mind short circuited as he imagined Stephen pushing himself down on these dildos, mouth all but watering as his mind simulated those perfect moans that would tear past desperate lips. It was a rose pink glass six inch dildo in the shape of a tentacle. Tony had to bite back a laugh. It was just so… Stephen. Unfathomably pretty and so unbelievably fucked up. The next took his breath away. It was massive, bright red and gold, ridiculously thick and squishy, with a ton of unusual ridges and strange detailing. Tony couldn’t stop his laugh this time. He had seen these on  _ Pornhub  _ before, seen the thumbnails where tiny girls shoved these absolute monster dildos so far up their ass Tony was worried they would hurt themselves. It was a goddamn dragon dildo. A thrill rushed up his spine. Oh to see Stephen playing with himself, to see his hole stretched wider and wider as he opened himself up, one dildo at a time until he finally got to the climax of his journey-

“Tony what are you-”

Tony whipped around. Stephen was standing at the door, eyes wide and face flushed. A slow smile rose to Tony’s face.

“You- You- Stephen! You slut!” He sang.

Stephen stumbled forwards and pulled the top over the box. His face was bright red. Tony grinned. This had to be the most flustered he’d ever seen his friend.

“It’s not what you think!” Stephen cried.

“Hey, relax. I don’t mind. I think it’s kind of hot,” Tony purred. He leaned forwards and captured Stephen’s lips with his own, eking out a feeble whine from that flustered face. “In fact, why don’t you tell me about them?”

“Really? You really want to do this?” Stephen’s voice was small, yet a tiny sliver of that familiar dry tone shone through.

Tony made himself comfortable on the floor, patting the ground next to him.

“Yeah! Now c’mon, tell me all the fun things you get up to, babe.”

Stephen sat. Tony smiled. His face was such a gorgeous shade of red- embarrassment was a good look for him. Even the tips of his ears were flushed a bright pink! It was cute. Stephen’s hands shook and he gulped, almost as if steeling himself. Then he picked up the three matching buttplugs, each one slightly larger than the last.

“This was the first… thing I ever got. They were a gift from my estranged, punk-rock cousin. She took me to the mall when I turned sixteen and we went to  _ Spencers _ . She told me I could get anything I wanted, even from the adult section. I don’t think she was expecting me to get, uh,  _ these _ , but she was cool with it.”

“Have you ever worn them to school? Under your clothes?”

Stephen went silent. His face was the colour of ladybugs. Tony adored teasing him.

“...Maybe a few times.”

“God you’re such a slut,” Tony teased. Stephen grew even redder, if that was even possible. “Bet you loved it, didn’t you? Liked being spread open like a whore, all plugged up and pretty and getting off in public, huh?”

“Tony, I-”

“Did you like it?”

“I-” He ducked his head, something like shame flashing through his eyes. “Yeah. I really liked it. It felt fucking amazing,” he whispered.

Tony smirked. He loved seeing Stephen like this; so flustered and ashamed and fucking gorgeous- that little flicker of darkness reared its head again. Tony pushed it down. He wanted to watch Stephen fall apart like this, watch as he exposed his deepest secrets with nothing short of shame in his trembling voice. Tony pushed Stephen’s hand aside. Stephen let go of the buttplugs, seemingly snapping out of his daze.

“Keep going.”

Stephen took a deep breath. His hands trembled as he picked up the navy buttplug and the hot pink dildo.

“And these ones are both vibrators. They, uh, yeah. Pretty self-explanatory.” He set them aside, moving on to the green dildo and the clear blue one. “These ones I both got online while Victor, Donna, and my parents were visiting family while I was ‘sick.’”

“Ever tried both of them at once?”

Stephen coughed. He ducked his head, hiding his face in his hands.

“Tony! Christ!”

“What? I think that’d be hot. I just wanna see you pleasuring yourself, baby, is that really so bad?” Tony purred. Stephen’s face was so red Tony would have been sure all the blood had rushed to his face, had it not been for the half-hard lump in those skinny jeans. Tony leaned closer, letting his hand fall on Stephen’s thigh, a mere inch away from that perfect promise. Tony leaned in close, resting his head on Stephen’s shoulder. “Keep going, baby.”

“I- uh-” Stephen cleared his throat. He picked up the purple stone dildo. “This one’s made of amethyst. It uh, was actually a gift. From one of my exes. He always said I deserved pretty things. And that I looked beautiful cumming on the pretty dildo that he bought just for me,” Stephen sighed. His voice was strange, light and airy and distant. Tony palmed his cock and Stephen whimpered. Stephen’s hands shook as he set the amethyst dildo aside. He picked up the pink glass tentacle, licking his lips as he tried to find his voice. His fingers absentmindedly toyed with the curled tip of the tentacle. “This one, I also got it with my cousin. I saw it and… all I could think about just how much it’d make me fall apart, just how good it would feel to fuck myself over and over and over again until I saw stars.” He hung his head. “God. My poor cousin. I think she’s the only person in my whole family who knows- uh, who knows just how fucked up really I am,” he whispered.

Tony hummed.

“Or how much of a slut you are.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Bet that feels good, huh? All those twists and ridges, curling up and spreading you open- you’re so fucking weird, Steph. Such a fucking freak,” Tony purred. Stephen whimpered. He bucked his hips up into Tony’s hand. Tony smirked. He pushed Stephen’s legs back down, working his hand down to the base of Stephen’s cock, squeezing hard in warning. “Keep fucking going, slut,” he hissed.

“Fuck- Tony,” Stephen moaned. He placed the tentacle in the pile with the others, and Tony could all but see his pupils dilate as he reached for the last one. “And, uh, this one, I also got it online.” His face flushed dark red. “It’s a- a dragon penis.”

“Whore.”

“Tony…”

“Slut.”

“Tony?”

“My little bitch.”

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Tony,” Stephen hissed.

“Tell me why you like it,” Tony murmured, running his hand up and down Stephen’s now full hard-on. Granted, the lump in Tony’s pants matched it count for count. He palmed Stephen’s prick and Stephen full on  _ moaned _ .

“Oh God,” Stephen whined. “Oh fuck- it’s so fucking thick- so big so fucking  _ big _ -” he gasped. “I saw it and I just wanted it to split me open, to fucking bounce up and down and moan like the fucking slut I am, wanna feel just how thick it is wanna feel it stretch me wide open and I wanna fucking moan and scream your fucking name-” Stephen gasped.

Tony hummed, pressing a kiss into Stephen’s neck as he slowly worked his cock. Stephen bucked his hips up into Tony’s hand, tiny whimpers filling the air with nothing but lust.

“Good boy,” Tony murmured. He carded his hands through Stephen’s hair. He loved the way Stephen leaned into his touch, the way his pants and gasps painted the air with his worship. “Now why don’t you put on a little show for me? Show me exactly how you like to fuck yourself open, show me just how well you can scream my name.”

“F-fuck,” Stephen gasped. His hands scrabbled at his zipper. He pulled his pants down and shook them off. He fumbled with the box once more and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Christ- Tony- which one should I-”

Tony guided his hands over to the twisted tentacle of pink glass. Stephen moaned.

“Show me what a fucking freak you are babe. I wanna see you open yourself up,” Tony murmured.

Stephen moaned. He sat back against his bed, tipping the lube over into his hands. Tony watched as his long, slender fingers circled that pretty, perfect hole. He pressed the first finger in and a desperate whimper pushed past those perfect red lips. Tony let out a low groan. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own cock, giving it a few lazy pumps before turning back to Stephen with a low grin. Stephen pressed a second finger into his hole and gasped.

“There you go, good boy,” Tony muttered. “Just like that.”

Stephen smiled at the praise, and there was something so sweet and happy in his eyes at those words, something so pleased and warm that it made Tony grin. Fuck his whore was perfect. Then Stephen reached his free hand over and his fingers brushed the head of Tony’s cock. Tony slapped him across the face. Stephen gasped, followed by a tiny, sad whimper.

“T-Tony?”

“What did I say, bitch?” he growled. “You’re nothing more than a fucking camboy right now, slut. I could easily stop, y’know. Leave you here with your fingers up your ass and go watch porn and it’d be exactly the same.” He reached over and pinched one of Stephen’s nipples through his shirt. “Only diffrence’d be that you don’t have tits.”

“N-No, please Tony! I promise I’ll be good! Please,” Stephen pleaded. There was something sad and lonely in his eyes that made Tony’s heart ache. “Just stay with me! Please!”

Tony looked Stephen up and down, licking his lips.

“Alright. Only because you’re so desperate.” Stephen let out a happy whine. “But,” Tony started, that familiar darkness curling in his gut. “No more fingers.”

Stephen squeaked, eyes widening beautifully. Tony smirked. He could see why Stephen was nervous. There was no way two fingers was enough prep. Stephen’s hand shook as he pulled it from his ass with a delicious pop. He stared up at Tony with something bordering on fear as he slicked it up and pressed the curled tip against his entrance. He closed his eyes and pushed it in, a low whine building in his throat as inch after mesmerizing inch disappeared into his ass. Tony hummed in appreciation, hand lazily stroking his cock.

“Yeah, just like that, darling. Fuck yourself, just like that.”

Stephen groaned. He worked the tentacle in and out of his ass, whimpers slowly blending into quiet moans. Tony watched as that gorgeous hole swallowed up every bend and curve of the glass, how that perfect ring of muscle puckered and tightened in time with Stephen’s thrusts. Stephen let out a low whine, pumping the dildo into himself faster and faster. He keened, bucking his hips down until the whole fucking thing was buried in his ass. Tony groaned. Fuck- watching Stephen fall apart like this- it was perfect. He looked like a fucking god like this, hard and leaking as he fucked himself senseless while Tony watched. He hung his head, bouncing up and down faster and faster, gasps parting those perfect lips.

“Oh fuck- Tony- I’m close,” he moaned.

“Stop.”

“W-what?

“You heard me.”

Stephen let out a long whine, pulling the tentacle from his ass. For a second, that perfect hole fluttered and puckered, gaping and open. God Tony just wanted to fuck him senseless, to push into the perfect ass and wring those gorgeous whines from Stephen like water from a towel. He wanted to pinch those perfect nipples until they were red and puffy, he wanted to pin Stephen down, to fuck him until he he broke, until all he could say was Tony’s name, until the whole fucking world knew who he belonged to. Tony pulled himself away from his thoughts and passed Stephen the amethyst dildo. Stephen whined, pouring more lube over the cold, crystal surface. He hesitated, looking up at Tony with wide, shining eyes.

“Go on, fuck yourself. Show me just how much you like it. I wanna see you fall apart,” Tony murmured.

“I-I-”

Tony’s hand cracked across his face once more and Stephen whimpered. Tony could see the tears welling in his eyes. He knew he should feel terrible, he knew that what he was doing was so fucking shitty- but God did he love how fucking  _ good  _ he felt when he let go, when he indulged himself in that darkness. Stephen was his after all. His slut, his whore, his  _ property _ . And he could do whatever he wanted to his property.

“Uh uh uh. Whores don’t get to speak without permission,” he growled. “Now fuck yourself.”

Stephen’s mouth snapped shut and he pushed the head of the dildo against his already dripping hole. He whimpered, eyes blinking rapidly. He groaned as it slowly pressed into him, all but crying as he slid down the smooth, polished crystal inch by agonizing inch. Tony couldn’t believe Stephen could take this much. And God- the sounds he was making were nothing short of  _ heaven _ . Tiny moans and sighs and gasps, the sound of slick skin on smooth stone- it was tearing Tony apart. His cock jerked in his hand and a bead of precum dribbled down the side. Stephen picked up the speed, slamming himself down again and again, broken cries falling from his lips like stars. 

“God you’re fucking beautiful like this Steph- so hot and bothered and stuffed full of cock- tell me how it feels,” Tony hissed, nails digging into the palm of his hand.

“Oh fuck Tony if feels good so fucking good-” Stephen slurred, voice low and hazy.

“Are you close?”

“Oh fuck so fucking close gonna cum-”

“But that’s not enough, is it? Not enough for your greedy little hole,” Tony muttered.

“No no it’s not I need more-”

“Then stop.”

Stephen whimpered but pulled off that perfect amethyst shaft, hole wide and gaping and perfect. Tony smiled. He longed to reach over and touch, to play with that perfect, fluttering rim, but he had other things in mind. He reached over one final time and picked up the hefty red and gold dragon dildo, passing it over to Stephen with a smirk.

“There you go baby, you think that’ll be enough for your slutty little hole?”

Stephen shivered, his hands trailing over the surface of the dildo with something close to memorization in his eyes. He uncapped the lube and lathered up the multicoloured surface, face rapt with adoration.

“Go on then, don’t just look at it, fuck yourself. Tear yourself apart,” Tony whispered.

Stephen whined, then slowly lowered himself down onto the cock, whimpering as his ass stretched wider and wider with every inch he took. Tony sat back and watched, arousal building deep in his gut. God this was fucking hot, watching his whore fall apart. There was something intoxicating about the way Stephen had listened to him, how well he had obeyed Tony’s orders. A trembling sense of power, of control. He controlled Stephen. Stephen was Tony’s bitch. His whore. Nothing more than his own personal cumslut. He was Tony’s fucking property. Stephen whimpered as he bottomed out, the cock stretching his hole past the point of obscenity.

“There you go baby, such a fucking slut, fucking yourself on all these cocks like a bitch in heat,” Tony murmured.

He stood, flushed prick in hand, and circled Stephen like a wolf, watching as Stephen slowly raised himself up and pressed down, moaning whines illustrated by the soft pink flush across his pale skin. He stroked himself carelessly, looking down at Stephen with the same critical eye one as one might view a painting. Stephen panted under his gaze, moving faster, more deliberately than ever. He slammed down on the massive cock again and again, and if Tony looked closely enough, he swore he could see Stephen’s stomach bulge with the weight of the dildo shoved up his ass. Fucking hot. Stephen whimpered at the peak of every thrust, lips parted with the near constant-whines. Tony reached out and tilted Stephen’s chin up, falling deep into that glorious dissociation that misted over those beautiful blue eyes and sent them glassy with pleasure.

“So fucking pretty… too bad you’re too much of a slut to be a pretty boy. At this point, you’re too far gone to be anything more than the fucking slut you are,” Tony growled.

He squeezed Stephen’s jaw hard enough to bruise and Stephen let out a desperate moan. His eyes widened and he slammed himself all the way down the dildo as he came, face contorted with ecstasy. He stared up at Tony with a twisted, blissful look in his eyes, and that alone was enough to push Tony over the edge. He groaned and came, thick, hot ropes of come spurting out of his cock in short bursts, painting Stephen’s face with his marks of ownership. Stephen shuddered, a lazy smile rising to his face as the seed covered him, like he  _ enjoyed  _ being Tony’s personal cumslut. He opened his eyes- those gorgeous blue eyes- and a sticky ribbon of cum clung to his eyelid. Tony wiped it away with his thumb, then pressed the digit to Stephen’s lips. Stephen sucked it off almost instinctively, eyes distant and hazy and absolutely  _ gone _ . He was so far beyond wrecked- he had gone somewhere else, lost in pleasure and lust and fucking submission- Tony loved it. He reached over to the bed and grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture of Stephen on his knees before him, eyes half open and face covered in cum, the massive dildo still stuffed deep inside him, even as his spent cock bobbed lower and lower.

Tony didn’t think he’d ever been more beautiful.

“Tony! Hey, did you just-” Stephen said, clearly snapping out of his daze at the flash of the camera. 

Tony caught another glob of cum on his thumb and shoved it into Stephen’s mouth.

“Shut up, whore.” He smirked, that dark feeling coiling in his gut as he pressed his sticky, spent cock against Stephen’s cheek before snapping another photo. Stephen winced, and something close to fear flashed in his eyes. “Besides, don’t tell me you don’t like it. You’re a whore, understand? You’re my personal cumslut. Okay bitch?”

Something sad and desperate clawed at the windows beyond Stephen’s eyes. Then they glazed over with cold and ice. Stephen looked down, tears in his eyes. Tony’s grin only grew.

“O-okay.”

The world was dim around their little bubble of warmth. Tony stared up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the patterns the moonlight played above him. Beside him, Stephen’s chest rose and fell. He was tucked in beside Tony, warm and soft and so, so sweet. Tony sighed. He curled up, rolling over until he faced Stephen, until their heads shared the same pillow. He looked beautiful like this, didn’t he? So quiet… It was like all the worries of the world had dissolved the second his mind had drifted off to sleep. His lips were slightly parted, cheeks the pale, delicate pink of dew-ridden roses. His hair was messy, curls breaking free from their usual form, flying in every direction. He looked… delicate. He looked ethereal.

Tony’s heart hurt. There was no better way to describe it. Every second he looked at Stephen he felt like he was falling apart. Stephen didn’t deserve everything Tony had done to him… Hell, at this point, Tony didn’t deserve Stephen at all. But no matter how terrible he knew he was, he couldn’t help but look at Stephen with anything short of adoration. He was just so perfect… Tony could never compare.

Tony sniffled. He was truly, irreversibly in love with Stephen, wasn’t he? He loved him. He loved him so, so much. There was no denying it anymore. But if he loved Stephen, then why was he doing all this horrible shit? Truth was… he didn’t know. He could see himself doing it, could see the discomfort in Stephen’s eyes… So why did he do this? The uncertainty- the absolute lack of an answer- made him shiver. The empty horror of not knowing was far worse than anything an answer could provide.

Stephen shifted beside him, blinking open one perfect, starlit eye to find Tony wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Stephen smiled, just a tiny, uneven quirk of his lips that made Tony’s soul cry out in sadness. Stephen hummed quietly and slung his arm over Tony’s torso, pulling him close.

“Shh… stop thinking,” Stephen murmured, voice hazy with sleep. “Go to sleep, Tony.”

He leaned forwards and pressed a soft, innocent kiss to Tony’s cheek before tucking himself into Tony’s arms, his head coming to rest on Tony’s chest. Tony smiled, the action wrought with pain. He loved this, he loved this so, so much. His hand rose, almost of his own accord, and carded through Stephen’s hair. Stephen hummed in contentment, nuzzling into his touch. Something sad and lonely cracked inside Tony’s head as he held Stephen. He snuggled closer, content to run his hands through Stephen’s hair. How could he be so horrible? How could he find pleasure in such terrible things? How could he ever take advantage of this kind, beautiful creature lying pliant in his arms? He felt like absolute shit.

But no matter how terrible he felt he couldn’t bring himself to delete the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Your comments give me the will to write... especially you, husbando. (You know who you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! That was my first time writing actual smut! I feel... different...  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
